1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various lighting apparatuses are proposed for various purposes. As a light source that is used in a lighting apparatus, a fluorescent lamp is general; however, in recent years, the use of LEDs also is ongoing. Besides, various propositions for control of lighting apparatuses are performed.
For example, a kitchen apparatus is proposed, which on a front surface of a lighting apparatus that serves as a light source when cooking is performed on a top plate, has a switch apparatus composed of a non-contact type sensor such as an infrared-rays sensor and the like that detect a human body and control turning on-off operation of the light source. And, a proposition is performed, in which a vertical-direction detection area of this sensor is formed between a plane that spreads in front of a sensor front surface and is substantially horizontal with respect to the top plate and a plane that virtually spreads from the sensor front surface to a front edge of the top plate (JP-A-1991-233804).
Besides, a proposition is performed, in which in a similar kitchen apparatus, the sensor detection area is an area that is enclosed by: a virtual vertical plane that spreads from a front surface of a hung door type cabinet which is above the top plate; a plane that spreads in front of the sensor front surface and is substantially horizontal with respect to the top plate; and a virtual plane that spreads from the sensor front surface to the front edge of the top plate (JP-A-1991-277313).
On the other hand, a bathroom, which includes a lighting unit that is able to change a brightness and a color, is proposed, in which a switch in a lighting control box that controls the lighting unit is composed of a non-contact reflection type sensor (JP-A-1993-166586).
However, in connection with the function and control of the lighting apparatus, there are many challenges to be further examined.